A New Dangerous Member Book 1
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: The ninja iteldes is going to lose everything he every loved but when he finds the paw patrol everything changes will he protect them as well as he did for his villagers
1. The Fight

I suddenly wake up one morning to the clash of swords then i look up jumped up to my feet and got my duel swords. My name is Iteldes i am a high-class ninja

who will stop at nothing for my master. my master in case you didnt know is jimaru. i know its weird but hey who's keeping track of names around here. plus

you have the fighting,blood,i mean its just to much for us. jimaru is not my dad he is a scruffy bearded man who kills people or i should say demons with one

strike. all else fails he is old,wise,noble,etc. my duel blades are acually a set its called blood-thirsty hacker. i know its stupid but they work and besides

its better than nothing. so on with whats going on while i fight the half-blooded demon jimaru is fighting the big giant boodbringer. bloodbringers are demons

that are basically the main wave of the set. you would think that would be it but he .. i forgot i and a pup as you can tell because i am small i am black

and white but nobody knows but jimaru thank god he can keep secrets. anyways when i see jimaru he is laying in a puddle of blood on the floor with his eyes

wide open. then the bloodbringer looks at me and chuckles "you'll never make it in this life"! then he knocks me out. when i wake up the demon is gone but

jimaru is still there just as before i walk over to him shut his eyes close and whispered softly "you will be avenged"! then i yelled at the sky with tears

rolling down my face. i didnt know what to say my master may family no brothers no sisters no mother no father nothing i was the only pup alive in my clan.

so i wander around dont know where im going and to be honest at this point i dont care because everything everyone i ever wanted was dead or destroyed.

then i see a city oh the city by an ocean perfect to fly under a bridge or just walking around town. then a storm came in which in our case if a storm came

in then it was bad because one of us where dead for sure. im in town in my black and silver suit have clueless amounts of ideas where im going so i went

found an abondoned appartment or house i dont know and i certainly didnt care all i wanted to do was sleep because its been 2 weeks without sleep so im

ready to drop dead go to sleep so i did so.

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! STICK AROUND!**


	2. The City

i wake up the next morning and stretch and then i start to feel hungry then a sharp pain i knew then i needed to

find food. so i start out looking at every Corner. nothing. i dont want to get in the trash because thats illeagl

plus they will kill me if i do get caught. nobody has seen me yet but hopefully i can stay because i dont want

to walk another 3000 miles untill a new city comes. then i hear sirens and a helicopter i look up nothing.

phew! then i sneak past another corner then i get caught by what it looks like the mayor. she says "what are you

doing here"! i said "i stopped here because it is the only town for more than miles from here". "where are you

from"? she asked. i didnt know what to say. im a ninja. ninjas are dangerous and therefore i am which means they

cant have me here. what to do. i thought about it hard and said "a village" then she asked "which village? now

im dead i dont know what to say so i just tell her "im am a ninja i am from a village called bloodmoon valley

i dont want to hurt anybody just please let me stay". then my heart is racing i dont know what going to happen

next. then the hunger starts settleing in i knew i had to find food but she just stared at me. finally she said

"if you plan to hurt anybody i will have the paw patrol take you away understand"? "yes ma'am" i said i was

relived but one question popped in my head. who were the paw patrol? so i start looking for food as the mayor

walked away. then i bump into a kid "sorry" i said i dont want to hurt anybody. ive been fighting my entire life

and now im done. then not paying attention i fell of a cliff but i grabbed the edge of it. i cant pull myself up

i thought if i do this rock will fall. so i just hung there yelling out for anybody who can here me. then i hear

a helicopter. and sirens again. i think oh no its the police! they come here to kill me!

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!**


	3. The New Member

i hear the footsteps come closer and closer i knew i would be dead so i let go. im falling now just to me and my

thoughts im going to die the last one in my family is dead nothing to live for. i close my eyes then i feel a hard

tug i open my eyes and im flying. how is this possible then i look around and i see a pup as small as me fly me to

safty then she drops me "ow"! i said then she said "sorry"! i said "its ok ive been sore for 4 weeks now". then the

boy said "why"? "because i ran away from my village".i said he said "oh" about 5 minutes pasted then the boy said

"why dont you come and play with the pups" i said "ok" then i went into his atv and started for the big building.

the other pups said "who's that" then i said"my name is iteldes" then the brown pup said "what are you wearing"

i said a "ninja suit" then the boy came out with food and said "i bet your starving" i said "i know i hadnt eaten

in 4 weeks" then the pups gasp. "i didnt know what to do i was alone on the street nobody fed me anything".then i

eat. when i am done the boy takes it away and then the pups and i started playing. later i said "well... i should

probably get going". the pups said together" NO!" i said "why" the girl said "spend the night with us"! i thought

about it where am i going to go so i said "yea sure" then the boy said i already got the guest room set up.

then i go over and see it. it was amazing it all was red and black with strips of gold on the sides of the wall.

i said "you didnt have to do this" the boy said " no but i wanted to" "plus its better then home" then i said

"home? for me there is not home there never was" the pups just had shocked faces and then the boy said "well you

better get to bed we have a lot to do in the morning. so i did so. when i woke up the pups were gone i looked

around the building they were gone. i look outside and they were playing tag with each other. i go outside and

all greeted me with a smile then the boy said" good morning" i said "good morning" then he said "im sorry i forgot

introduce myself my name is ryder he is chase,zuma,rocky,marshall,rubble,and skye," each one of them said" hi" i

said hi as well. then ryder gets a phone call and he walks away next thing i knew the pups collar blinked and said

"paw patrol to the lookout" so everybody went in and i didnt know what to do so i followed. then they sat in the

elevator then they went into there positions but i stayed by the elevator. skye said "come here by me" so i did

then ryder that "the city was under attack we need to hurry" so i went with them when we got there i was fighting

pups just stood there. i didnt know what they were doing were they observing me or what? when i get done ryder

had us report by to the lookout in the mission room. then ryder was holding a collar and backpack i thought "ok

whats going on" then ryder put it down on a table. then i wasnt so sure it was for me. so i said" ahh!think im

going to go" then skye said" becareful" i said "i will" but then i wasnt so sure on i was going to live or not

then skye looked at me and hugged me and said "im going to miss you alot"! i said " oh ill be around" "killing

demons" i muttered she said "what" i said "nothing". so i packed my swords up and went out the door then ryder

called my name and said catch i caught the two items and looked at them i studied it hard. it was the collar

he held in his hand when he came out. "then he said you are now the official ninja of the paw patrol"! then i

stared at him blankly. i didnt know what to say all i could say was "thanks" then i walked away he said my name

again i turned aorund and he said "how about that room huh"? i said "yeah what about it" he said how about you

live here from now on? i was so happy finally a place to sleep,eat and more. he says "plus the pups will be ecited

i said "yes i will happily liver here". and i went inside. chase said "why are you back i tought you went back"

i said i was-" "but now he is the new member of the paw patrol!" he interuppted the paw patrol looked at me with

smiles on there faces. then one after another they came and hugged me. then marshall said "what job do you have?"

ryder said" he is the ninja of the paw patrol because we could use a little extra protection around here".

i was happy after all i lived with my friends.

**CHAPTER 4 MIGHT TAKE LONGER THAN OTHERS BUT ENJOY!**


	4. The Road To Death

The next morning i wake up but i am dizzy and everything is blurry. i lay for 10 minutes it stops then i try to get

up but i fall to the ground. chase wakes up. oh no! i said to myself. then chase said "what are you doing"? i said

"help me get up". so he did so and i was walking like nothing happened. then he asks "what was wrong"? ha chase

he cant stop asking questions. i said "i don't know" then Skye wakes up. i can hear her saying "what happened"?

then i said i don't know. later we all go outside except me i am in the tower sitting on my bed looking at the

pictures that set on chases bed. "hmm" i said it was a picture of chase and Skye and it said first mission

together. i smile. then i flip it. its a picture of Ryder and chase when chase joined the paw patrol. then i get

curious. spread them out then i found a note i open it and it says "to whom it may concern, this is chase and i

met a new member his name is iteldes and he is pretty cool so far im supposed to hang out with him all day

tomorrow on i have a feeling its going to be cool hanging out with a ninja". then i flip the page over. this

is the part that gets me." i spent the day with him he is not that cool after all plus i went through his stuff

and found his master im wondering if his master is really dead. but i can look tonight to see if there is anything".

then i fold it and set it on the bed. then i hear someone coming i suddenly pick it all up and put it back. then

he comes close and closer till i see her. it was just Skye. i thought it was chase. then she asked " why aren't you

outside with us" she is breathing like she is out of air i said "because i don't feel good" she said "whats wrong"?

i said "headache, dizzy, blurriness the whole bit." she said " well Ryder wants to talk to you" i said "OK tell him

ill be there in a minute then come back to me". so she said what is said to say to Ryder then she came back. i said

"help me get up please". she helped me get to Ryder then i said "OK i got it from here thank you" she said "your

welcome"! then Ryder said "how are you feeling" i said " better then earlier" then he said " well can i throw a

sleepover outside tonight plus you tell a story from bloodmoon valley"? then i said " yea ill be good" he said " do

you have an herb or something to heal yourself with" then i remember i do i reach in my pouch and take it."ahh

much much better". then he said " good because we have an emergency" i said "aw" Skye said "iteldes don't be sad

you'll be fine" i suddenly remember the pictures. i said " what is it"? he said "we have to call the pups first".

so he called the pups and said we have to run to bloodmoon valley. "oh no" i said Marshall said "whats wrong"

i said "DON'T GO THERE!" then Ryder said " but someone needs our help"! i said " then ill go but stay away from

there i don't trust that place"! "it might have demons living in it." then rocky said " i doubt it now they might be

gone" i said "rocky you don't know what is in that village it is dangerous!" then Skye said "iteldes don't worry

we'll be fine plus you'll be with us"! i said "no i don't think you should go its to dangerous ill go but no you

guys" then Ryder said "fine pups iteldes will go and rescue our prisoner" then the pups let out a loud groan all

at the same time. i said "if you go you will all die" then Ryder said "iteldes just go!" then i went i walked

because nobody would let me borrow their vehicle. so i walked another 2000 miles to save some one i didn't even

know. ah who cares. i didn't want the paw patrol going because i didn't want them to get hurt you know how the demons

are there killed my family they can definitely wipe out 8 pups including Everest. when i get to the village things

isn't what they turned out to be. the demons were everywhere. bloodmoon village was taken. so i sneak around the

place and i went to get the guy but the bloodbringers caught me. only thing why i added s was because there were

5 of them. im dead let it be written on my gravestone "I TOLD YOU SO" directed at the paw patrol.


	5. The Rescue

all i know is that im screwed but like my master says make it count so i do a front flip over the demon and stab

it in the back then i jump in front of it and cut it in half. 1 down 4 to go. then i slide under the demon stand

up and cut his head off from behind 2 down 3 to go. then i throw an arrow or harpoon or something i didnt know

but i threw it and he caught it and i ran on the harpoon and stabbed him in the center of his forehead then i

threw him over my shoulder. 3 down 2 to go. i think fast the demon went in for a stab but i caught the end of the

blade and jabbed him in the stomach and then i cut his back and i stabbed him in the back of his head. 4 down

last one to go. he charged at me i flip over him take my paws and bread his neck and then i stab the demon 10

times to make sure it is dead. then i cut the lock free the prisoner "come with me" i said softly then we sneak

off. 1620 miles to go i think he is thirsty but im hungry i hear ryder calling me on my collar. "are you alive"?

ryder asks i hang up on him. im still mad at them all for trying to hold me back from what im trying to do

protect me friends no matter what. thats why i made this trip alone. they would have never made it i wouldnt

have made it but how did i kill the bloodbringers? i never could do that! but i guess i did. 2 miles left

i cant belive im almost there i have now 1 mile to go and i think the prisoner is going to give in. "stay with me"

id say over and over to him. then we get in town the paw patrol sees us coming down to the tower and they look

like they dont care you'd think they would be happy for me but no. "here he is and look at me i am beat up"!

i said "this right here is why i didnt want you to go plus there was only 5 bloodbringers so glad you stayed here".

they didnt talk to me not even ryder. ryder took the prisoner to the mayor then i was left with the paw patrol.

"so what are we going to do today"? i ask i knew they didnt want to talk to me but i just wanted someone to

acknowledge me but they did no such thing. "ok you know what i was protecting you and i have to feel shame for

it? im the one that went because i can kill them you guys cant i was protecting you so if you want to ignore me

thats fine but know this ill aways... be there for you"! then Skye said "no but you could have done better"!

what did that mean? i did as best as i could. but they want to ignore me. then ryder says" iteldes" "what"

i said ryder said " your fired turn in your puppack and collar". i cant believe this im getting fired for

protecting my friends! so i turn it in and run away. i was crying of course because at this point nobody cares

about me. if i wasnt here tomorrow nobody would miss me. everybody hates me. so i go back to the appartment.

this time a guy is there. so he tells me everything and i just tune him out. then then next thing i knew there was

a fire blocking all exits. damn me and my blackouts. so i found a tape recorder cleared the memory and make one

last and final thoughts on this tape. " DEAR ALL WHO KNEW ME I AM SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE I CAUSED YOU IN MY LIFE

THESE ARE MY LAST AND FINAL WORDS THE PAW PATROL HATES ME AND AS DO THE CITY IF ANYBODY CARES AS TO LISTEN TO

THIS THEN CONGRAGULATIONS YOU ARE LISTENING TO A DEAD PUP. THIS IS ITELDES AND I AM SIGNING OUT FOREVER DONT

BOTHER LOOKING FOR ME... IM DEAD then the recording ends and im burning with the building then i throw the

tape recorder out the window that was already shattered like me. and now i am dieing this is the end of the ninja

...bloodline.


End file.
